Wash The Bad Away, We'll Take Back Today
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: After a rough mission, Wanda and Vision help each other create better memories of the day. For Kinktober day 25, prompt: shower sex.


AN: For kinktober Day 25, prompt: Shower sex.

* * *

In the early days of their relationship, Vision did not understand why, after missions, Wanda always wanted a shower before anything else. She was always so exhausted. Wouldn't it be better to sleep first? While he knew hygiene was an issue (although not for him, as he could just phase the filth away), he didn't understand why it couldn't wait until after she had rested.

Wanda being dirty did not bother him, and bed sheets could be washed easily enough.

It wasn't until later, sometime after he and Wanda had become physically intimate, that Vision began to understand a little better.. With help from Wanda, of course.

* * *

It had been a particularly trying day, even for Vision, who did not tire easily. Entering an active war-zone to rescue some kidnapped diplomat, Vision couldn't remember exactly who.

They'd just finally returned home, covered in dust and sweat and blood.. Well, Vision wasn't, because he didn't sweat, and everything else he could phase off, but Wanda certainly was. Only today, at the point in which they'd usually break apart and return to their own rooms, Wanda was still clinging to his hand. He turned to look at her, questioning.

She looked tired, but she smiled at him, a shy smile, blushing slightly.

"Come with me, Vizh?" She tugged at his hand.

"To bed? You look tired.."

"No, to shower."

"I do not need to.."

"I know you don't 'need' to" Wanda chuckled. "Just.._ umora-ma."_

"Alright." Vision was still confused, but let Wanda lead him.

* * *

Each of the Avengers' rooms, aside from Vision's, had it's own adjoining Bathroom and Shower. Wanda led Vision into her Bathroom. She'd shrugged kicked off her boots and shrugged off her coat on the way, and was now fiddling with the fastenings on the back of her corset.

"Help me, Vizh?"

"Of course.." Vision moved to help unfasten the corset, and once he had, Wanda let it fall to the floor.

Vision's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, and he politely averted his eyes. Of course, he had seen Wanda naked before, quite a few times now, actually, but he liked to think he was a gentleman.

"Vizh.." Wanda chuckled, peeling off her pants and underwear, "If a woman asks you to shower with her, it's pretty safe to assume he doesn't mind you seeing her naked."

"I.. I know that.. I just.. um.."

"Get undressed if it makes you feel more comfortable.." She turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature. Bordering on too hot, but that was just how she liked it at times like this.

Vision phased out of his suit, but was still confused.

"Wanda, I still don't understand.. I can just phase.."

"It's not just about washing off dirt, Vizh.." Wanda stepped into the shower, sighing at the feel of the hot spray against her skin, the grime of the day already beginning to swirl down the drain. "Get in here and help me wash my hair, I'll try and explain it better."

"Okay.." Vision stepped into the shower with Wanda, steam beginning to flow out into the room. Wanda handed him the shampoo bottle.

"Just squirt a bit out and massage it into my hair."

"Of course" Vision did as she had instructed, working the shampoo into a lather.

"Mmm.." Wanda sighed happily at his touch, leaning back against him. "That's perfect, Vizh.."

"Thank you" Vision's cheeks reddened a little, feeling his body react to Wanda's closeness. "What was it you were going to explain to me?"

"Well.." Wanda smirked, also feeling him, "When I was young, if I'd had a bad day at school, or for some other reason, my Mother would set me up with a hot bath or a shower, because that always usually helped, and afterwards shed give me ice-cream, or a candy.."

"Your Mother sounds nice."

"She was. On those bad days, she had a saying.. 'Wash the bad away, Let's take back Today'.. You let the shower wash away all the bad feelings, and replace them with something good, like ice cream, so you have a nice memory of the day instead." She moved to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

"I see" Vision smiled. "Do you want me to get you some ice cream?"

"No."

"But.."

"Vision.." Wanda smiled and shook her head, turning back towards him, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of his head. _"Tu esti inghetata."_

"I am the ice cream?" He frowned, then his eyes widened, "Oh!" But before he had a chance to react further, Wanda pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Vision happily returned her kiss. His hands began to gently roam. Now he knew what she wanted, he was more than happy to help her.

"Mmm.." Wanda moaned softly, her body arching into Vision's touch, her own hands tracing the lines of vibranium streaked throughout his smooth synthetic skin. After a while, needing more than gentle touches, she curled her arms around Vision's neck, hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Vision caught her instinctively, supporting her weight. Gazed into Wanda's soft green eyes, her pupils slightly dilated. This was new to him still, but with her, it was all instinctive, right. Meant to be. He gently pressed her against the shower wall.

"You are beautiful.." He whispered.

"So are you.." Wanda replied.

Vision kissed her deeply, shifting slightly to slip inside her, the hot spray pouring down, steam billowing around them.

Wanda let out a soft moan as he entered her, and the sound spurred Vision on.

He had moved slowly at first, almost shyly, but Wanda whispered to him, comforting, encouraging. She was okay. He was okay. They were okay, together.

Vision moved a little faster, angling himself to reach deeper.

"Wanda.."

"My Vision.."

"My Wanda.."

He moved faster still, encouraged by Wanda's soft cries of pleasure. He peppered gentle kisses over her neck. The shower poured down. They were washing away all the bad parts of the day, all the unpleasant memories, and replacing them with something beautiful.

"V-Vizh.. V-Vizh.. I.."

"It's okay.." He whispered, so close himself. "I've got you.."

Vision's gentle encouragement was all Wanda needed to let herself go, crying out his name as she came, and he followed her almost immediately, her name spilling from his lips. Wanda's grip on him faltered slightly, but he didn't let her fall. Would never let her fall.

"I love you.." Wanda murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too" Vision smiled softly. "Did I give you a nice memory?"

"You always do" Wanda smiled back.

Vision hoped he could give her many more. Because now, he understood.

He would always help her wash the bad away.

* * *

**Translation:**

umora-ma: humor me


End file.
